I Fell in Love Once
by queen of the clarinets
Summary: I'm no good with titles!! Harry fell in love with a girl in school, and he runs into her years later. R/R!!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first serious fic, and my first Harry Potter fic. Have mercy..

Note: This is a remake of a story I started earlier. I find that it's better, and I hope you like it! Please review!!

Disclaimer: Hey, I'm not claiming anything anyway. But I own nothing in this story but my very special character, her background, looks, personality, etc. and the plot. Everything else came out of the head of the lovely British genius J.K. Rowling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Harry walked through the maze of halls on this sunny day, he was reminded of his own experience here. He made his way past the entrance to the dungeons, and he thought about Snape and their many tribulations in Potions class. He strolled by the Great Hall, and reminisced upon the great times he and his two best friends shared in there. He stopped periodically throughout the school as memories flooded his mind.

But Harry halted in one particular area: the painting of the fruit that held the entrance to the kitchens. He went over and inspected the wall. He found a small scratch and ran along it with his finger. The memory was all too clear. This was the place where he met Rose Donnelly in his 5th year.

As he walked by the painting, Harry turned around to see Ron calling him. "Harry!" he shouted. "Wait for me!" 

Harry stood there impatiently. "Come on! Let's get to the library quicker so we can get started on our homework sooner!" Swarms of students surrounded them as Ron came nearer.

"I know, I'm trying! There are so many students here; it's like… um…"

Just as Ron reached Harry, Harry got knocked over. He caught himself with his hands and regained his posture. He turned around to see a girl of his age on the ground. Her books were scattered about the floor and were in danger of being trampled on. Harry held out his hand. She grabbed it and pulled herself up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going… I was talking to Padma…" she bent down, and started recollecting her books.

Harry crouched down, and assisted her. "It's okay. Really." He handed her the texts he picked up. "I'm Harry, by the way."

"Rose. Rose Donnelly." She smiled, and her sapphire eyes lit up. Harry noticed that they were a deep blue, not light and not dark. Her auburn hair fell straight down to her lower back. She was also short, probably 5 inches shorter than Harry, but she was the most beautiful girl Harry had ever seen. He felt something. Back then, he wasn't sure what it was, but he knew by their 7th year.

Coincidentally, Harry and Rose met in that exact spot two years later. They had been friends by then, although Harry never saw her very much. Rose held out a closed fist, and opened it to reveal a black rope with a hanging ornament, a strip of metal that looked like a fang, with a curve in it towards the point. "This necklace is very special to me, Harry. I want you to have it."

Harry held his hands out in front of him. "No, I couldn't. You said it was special…"

"But look." She took out another one. It was identical except for the fact that it was shorter. "Take this one." She slipped the rope on over his head. Harry was mixed with different emotions. Rose smiled, and tenderly kissed his cheek. She held the other necklace out as she walked away, and its sharp edge scraped the wall. It was not a big mark, but Harry could point it out from a mile away. She then put it around her neck.

He knew then. He loved her. Harry loved her. Rose moved away shortly after the rendezvous, never graduating from Hogwarts. Harry recalled everything as he fingered the keepsake that hung from his throat.

There wasn't a bad memory of Rose, except for whenever she was with Malfoy. The two somehow became good friends. Harry could tell by the way Malfoy looked at her that he felt something for her too. Then something struck him. After Rose walked away, she met up with someone in the distance. Malfoy. Could Rose have possibly let him go for Malfoy? He didn't want to think about it. He would be starting his new job soon.

Harry Potter was only 23, and he was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It was no surprise, as Harry had experienced so much about the Dark Arts for his age. He couldn't wait. He quickly made his way to the Headmaster's office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So? Watcha think? Good, no? Yes? Anyway, review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Hope you likey! Me likey!

Disclaimer: Why would I be writing fanfiction if I claimed I owned the HP characters? That's what I thought. I know I don't own. You know I don't own. So what's all the fuss? Don't mind me. I'm just rambling on. Has anybody on FF.net ever claimed ownership?

Anyway, on with the story…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An aged man stood outside the Headmaster's door. Harry grinned and shook his hand. "Professor Dumbledore. I never thought you'd still be here after so many years."

"It hasn't been too long since you yourself have graduated. I was there then. I'm here now. I may be old, but it hasn't stopped me yet."

True. He was elderly even when Harry first entered Hogwarts. "Well," he started, "I'm here to teach now."

"True." he stopped for a breath. "I don't have the energy to show you to your room right now. A long day has just passed. There is a painting in your office that leads to it. A nice gentleman, I should say so myself. He gets to choose the password, but I'm sure it will be simple enough to remember."

"Thanks, Professor." He started off. "Have a good day!" As far as Harry could remember, a teacher's office was right by his or her classroom. He brought up a mental map of the school, and finally found his office. It was empty, but would soon be filled with his things. It he figured he would be moving in today. Seemed good to him.

Harry glanced about the room, and found a portrait of a stick-like man wearing a black tuxedo with a top hat. "Hello there, good sir! I take it you're the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! What is your name, sir?"

"Uh… I'm Harry Potter," he responded nervously. Harry knew that the portraits talked, but he never actually conversed with one.

"Harry Potter is it? Pleased to meet you. I am Richard Danton. One of the upper-class citizens, I should say. Now, what shall your password be, Mr. Potter? Oh, I know! How about the word 'amicable'? You look amicable to me."

"Uh… sure. Amicable." Seemed reasonable. The portrait swung open, and Harry stepped into his new living quarters. A roomy place. It included a library fireplace with a mantle for his various… mantle-placing stuff, and two armchairs in front of it. There was a window where he could look out upon the lake and the beautiful scenery surrounding it. There were doors to his bedroom and bathroom. It reminded Harry of home. Of course, the only home Harry had actually liked was here at Hogwarts in his school days.

He then noticed cardboard boxes in a corner of the room. Ah, his luggage. Using his knowledge of magic, Harry unpacked. Within minutes, everything was as he wanted it. He then glanced out the window. "Well," he thought aloud, "there are still several hours of daylight left. I think I'll go walk around Diagon Alley." And with that, he grabbed his broomstick and flew away from Hogwarts. He then landed and Apparated to Diagon Alley (everyone knows that you can't Apparate to or from the school).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay… I keep changing the story, but I didn't like the way it was last time. You like? Reviewreview!!

Please?


	3. Chapter 3 what original titles, huh?

Hello, all! Tanky for reviewing my story! I would like to acknowledge the following people:

a love for writing: Gasp! You like my start? Yay!

Butterfly Queen: I know! I'm sick of them too. And I just now realized that I'm reading one of your stories! Amazing…

Luv y'all! Anyway… on with the story!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Diagon Alley hasn't changed for years. Harry never expected it to. He strolled down the path, passing shops such as Flourish & Blotts, Eeylops Owl Emporium, Ollivander's, and Quality Quidditch Supplies. He wandered through some of the stores, and sat down in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. 

"Oh my goodness! Harry?" Harry looked around to locate Hermione Granger herself. She ran up and gave him a big hug, which he returned gratefully. "How are you? I haven't talked to you in a while! What's going on?"

"How about we chat over some ice cream?" Harry proposed. She nodded, and he bought two hot fudge sundaes. 

It's amazing how much a person can change in the course of a few years. Hermione had worked at the Ministry for a few years, but she felt it didn't suit her. "How's your life been?"

"I'd say good. I just started my new job at Hogwarts. I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Really? Wow! I'm teaching Charms!" Hermione's smile became even greater.

"Seriously? We'll be working together?" At least Harry knew another teacher. He would have no idea of who was teaching there until tomorrow. "I'm sure you'll be a great Charms teacher."

"And I'm POSITIVE you'll be the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher the school has ever had." Harry beamed at this compliment. He looked up at the door to see two people leaving. The first thing he saw was the white-blond hair. Then he caught sight of gray-blue eyes. Malfoy. And the other one… auburn hair, the deep blue eyes that lit up as they laughed. Could it be? 

It was. Rose. She never noticed Harry. Or at least to his knowledge. But Rose Donnelly with Malfoy? Harry's worst nightmare had come true. The woman he loved was with his worst enemy. He studied her as she stepped out of the parlor, and into the busy avenue of Diagon Alley. Hermione stared at him with concern. "Harry? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Harry sighed and said, "Nothing major. I'll live. Have you heard from Ron?"

"Nope. After what happened 7th year, he moved to America and lives a muggle life."

"Oh. Maybe I'll try and owl him." Harry grinned at his idea. As did Hermione. She understood as well as he did. 

(A/N: I just kinda needed an explanation as to why Ron was gone. Sorry if you wanna know what happened.)

"I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, and she left the parlor. Harry suddenly realized that night was starting to creep into the sky. He grabbed his broomstick, and made his way back to Hogwarts. He went straight to his bedroom and changed into his pajamas. This was the first time he actually took a look around. The only thing that interested him was the four poster bed. Harry sat down on it. It was very soft. He lied down, and immediately fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How you like? I started thinking about writing a co-story thing, you know, from Rose's POV. Yeah. Anyway, review! Please? I'll give you a penny. A nickel? My undying love?

C'mon!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone!! Welcome to my wonderful Harry Potter story!! Yay!! Um… will you tell me what you think of the story so far? Please? Oh well…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buzz, buzz, buzz.

Harry's arm flung out and hit the snooze button. His eyelids heavy with sleep, he fell out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. After waking up a bit more, he remembered something.

"Today I meet my fellow staff members!" Harry held a grin on his face throughout the next few minutes, which was all it took for him to be ready to head down to Dumbledore's.

He stood in his office, straightening his black robes. As he strolled out into the ancient hallway, Mr. Danton called out, "Good luck, Professor Potter!" He walked slowly through the network of halls, his robes billowing around him.

But once again, Harry stopped, and he immediately found the mark in the wall. He grasped his necklace as he ran his hand along the tiny scratch. Then, an epiphany overcame him. Curiously, Harry grabbed a quill and ran the sharp edge along the wall, creating a small scrape. Within a few seconds, it was gone. The wall healed itself. _Well, this IS a magic school,_ he thought. But then something else came to him.

__

Why didn't the wall regenerate when Rose tore into it with her necklace? This thought bothered Harry. Then he heard the tapping of shoes growing as someone came closer to him. Harry looked over to find Hermione staring at him with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." What a lie. Harry had been thinking about Rose. _About the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Rose. Curse that Poe._

Hermione smiled. "Well, shouldn't we get to the meeting?"

"Sure," he replied happily. He looked one last time at the wall before following Hermione to the Great Hall, which, in Harry's mind, was a much roomier place to have a gathering than Dumbledore's office.

They arrived to find it filled with people. At one end, there was a banquet table covered in golden plates filled with scrumptious looking food. A few of the teachers were gathered near it. Harry gave a confused look to Hermione as she gazed around the Hall as if she'd never seen it before. She then ran over to the banquet table. Harrry strolled up to Dumbledore, catching glimpses of unfamiliar faces as he walked by. "Ah," Dumbledore greeted him, "we've been waiting for you two to show up. Now, if you'll excuse me…" He walked to the front with his hands behind his back and cleared his throat. 

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I am the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Of course, you all should already know that. With many of our older teachers retiring last year, we have many new additions to our faculty. I am feeling slightly ill, so I shall be quick in introducing everyone. Now, first we have our returning teachers, Professor Binns in History of Magic…"

How well Harry remembered that class. It was the one he would usually almost fall asleep in. _One of the most boring classes of my life._

"Professor Snape in Potions…"

__

Snape? Still teaching Potions? It took all Harry's power to stifle a laugh. Severus Snape had been teaching at Hogwarts for many years, all the while wanting to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. And here he was, an old man, still teaching Potions while Harry had the job he most desired.

"and Professor Dolittle in the Study of Ancient Runes."

__

I never took that class. Professor Dolittle was a pleasantly plump wizard with a balding head covered with semi-grey hairs. He seemed nice.

Dumbledore looked slightly pale as he continued. "Now, for our new additions. The first one is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Harry Potter…"

Harry grinned nervously and waved. As he turned to face Dumbledore again, he thought he caught a glimpse of auburn hair. Harry did a double take, but he didn't see it again. For a minute, he thought he was just seeing things. But why would he be seeing auburn hair? For a couple minutes, Harry pondered over why he would witness this. Was it because he just couldn't get Rose and her gorgeous locks out of his head? Or was it real? Could the love of his life actually be there?Every once in a while Harry would hear names like "Aurélie de Lacroix," "Victor Guy," and "Hermione Granger."

__

Nah, Harry thought. Why would Rose Donnelly be at Hogwarts? Unless…

"And finally," concluded Dumbledore, wearily, "Rose Donnelly, who will be teaching Transfiguration."

Harry's jaw dropped to the floor. Rose Donnelly? THE Rose Donnelly? As Dumbledore exited the Great Hall, retiring to his chamber, Harry pushed his way through the mass of teachers to the one person he thought he'd never talk to again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey, I personally think that this is one of the worse chapters. I kinda felt that I had to introduce some people in this chapter. Hopefully the next one is when school starts, and we get to meet some of my wonderfully created students!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again!! READ MY STORY!! Review it too!! Hopefully we can get on to the school year after 4 chapters!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

It's hard to find a short person in a crowd of people. Then he saw a flash of auburn hair. That had to be her. Harry could never forget the color of . As he moved closer, he heard the laugh that he'd longed to hear for years. The sound of Rose Donnelly being happy. His destination grew nearer.

"Hello, Potter." Harry halted. He caught sight of greasy black hair and an evil smirk.

"Hello, Snape," he replied with a false happiness.

Snape's voice was quiet and angry. "So, the great Harry Potter has come back to teach. But this time it won't be so easy. Your antics here have ended, Potter. If I find you putting even one fingernail out of line, you will be out of here faster than you can say, 'Hogwarts!'"

"I know what this is about, Professor Snape. I'm sure you'd make an excellent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Snape must've known what Harry was talking about, because he nervously grabbed his left arm. His mouth twitched, and he turned around and stomped off.

"Could it be? Harry Potter?" Harry twirled around to meet two deep blue eyes, lighting up as the smile on her mouth grew. They studied him for a moment, and then she threw her arms around him. He, in return, held her. This feeling came over him. He didn't want to let go. Ever. 

This was what love felt like. 

Harry finally relaxed as she talked. "I haven't seen you in years!"

He smiled shyly and said, "I know. When did you move back?"

"Only two years ago. I'm sorry I never got in touch with you, I've been really busy…"

"It's okay," Harry replied and hugged her again. They parted ways and Harry treaded back to his room. It was hard to leave Rose behind. When he walked in, he found an envelope on the side table; it was addressed to him. Harry opened it and read the letter.

Dear Mr. Potter,

You have been chosen to be the head teacher of the Gryffindor house. It is your duty to keep your house in line. The major punishments will be left up to you, and it's your responsibility to inform your house of important news. If you find problems with a student of another house, talk to their head teacher.

The other head teachers are as follows: Marcus Willow, Herbology, Hufflepuff Rose Donnelly, Transfiguration, Ravenclaw Severus Snape, Potions, Slytherin

Thank you and I will see you tomorrow,

Professor Albus Dumbledore Headmaster

Harry set the letter down. It felt great to be a head, but he worried. Snape would probably take points off Gryffindor students or give them detention the first chance he got, now that Harry was in charge of them. And Rose was always a smart girl. She'd do a great job. Marcus Willow must've been new. 

As dark came, Harry took a stroll outside. It was a wonderful summer evening, and it let him clear his mind of everything. He sat down and took a deep breath. "Well," he said to himself, "I should probably be getting inside." And Harry walked back into the castle, unaware that someone was watching him through a window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry… terrible writer's block!! I would've gone further, but I really wanted to post. And I'm sorry for the lack of strength in the conversation between Harry and Rose. It probably should've been more… meaningful. I mean they haven't seen each other in 6 years!! Anyway, REVIEW PLEEZ!!!


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following evening, Harry sat in the Great Hall at the staff table with the other teachers, in between Aurélie de Lacroix, who taught Care of Magical Creatures, and Hermione. Of course, Hermione wasn't at the table; she was at the staircase waiting to receive the first years. Rose sat on the other side of Dumbledore.

Harry watched as the older students came in and sat down. Most of them stared at him in awe. The seventh years looked up at him in admiration, for he had been in his seventh year while they were firsts. He glanced over at Rose, who was smiling at two Ravenclaw students. They smiled back and waved. 

Soon after everyone was settled, Hermione walked through the doors, a long line of children behind her. She walked up to the stool that held the Sorting Hat, and unrolled a parchment. After the song, (A/N: Sorry! No song here! I'm too lazy and unimaginative) Hermione started the sorting. "Abbott, Jane!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" cried the hat.

"Crowe, Samantha!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Grant, Jacob!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Cheers echoed around the room as the new students joined their classmates. Harry looked on as "Larson, Henry" became a Gryffindor, and "McCormick, Isaac" was sorted into Ravenclaw. Finally, after Emily Scott became a Hufflepuff, the last student, Ursula Wright sat down at the Slytherin table. 

Hermione sat down at the staff table, and Dumbledore stood up. "First, many of the older students have noticed that most of our staff has been replaced. So I would like to introduce you to our new Arithmancy teacher, Professor Hawkins, the new Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Guy, the new Divination teacher, Professor Wiggin, the new Astronomy teacher, Professor Patil, and the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor de Lacroix. 

"Lastly, I would like you to meet the new heads of houses: Professor Donnelly of Ravenclaw, Transfiguration teacher, Professor Willow of Hufflepuff, Herbology teacher, and Professor Potter of Gryffindor, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now, eat, drink, and be merry!" The golden plates filled with food, and everybody dug in. A lot of the students looked up at Harry; he was sure they knew about his story, just as his fellow classmates did.

Harry watched the two Ravenclaw students whom Rose had been smiling at earlier walked up to her. It was a boy and a girl, twins Harry guessed, who both had dark brown semi-wavy hair and blue eyes. He overheard part of their conversation.

"Head Boy and Girl? I'm so proud of both of you! It's not often that brothers and sisters do that!"

"It's so great! We're the first Caesars to be Head Boy and Girl. Cthulu just overlooked the rules a little too much."

"So no new sibling this year?"

"Nope."

"Gaia and Freyja are here, and Aoife comes in three more years."

"Isis! We better eat, or we'll be starving tonight."

"All right. See you, Professor!"

Harry ate his share of dinner, then headed to his dorm.

"Harry!" He looked behind him. Rose ran up to him. "And you don't even say 'Goodnight'? What kind of gentleman are you?"

He couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, Rose. Goodnight."

"Clever, Harry. But not clever enough for Ravenclaw."

"Yeah, I knew that years ago when I was given the choices of either Gryffindor or Slytherin."

She smiled. "By the way," Harry asked, "who were those kids you were talking to?"

"Isis and Osiris Caesar. The twin geniuses. Let me tell you Harry, never play chess against either of them. Or any of their siblings, for that matter."

"Wow! Is it a hereditary thing?"

"Yes. Genius actually does run in the family. But smarts aren't what get you to the top. It's also behavior. Their older brother Cthulu was a bit of a troublemaker, so he missed on the Head Boy. There are three more girls who haven't made it to Hogwarts yet."

"They remind me of the Weasleys." Harry remembered all his mischief with that family.

I always enjoyed Fred and George's pranks," Rose commented and grinned. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay then. Goodnight, Rose."

"Goodnight, Harry." She gave him one last big hug before turning around and walking off. Harry couldn't help but notice how her robes flowed around her, giving her grace beyond what she had. He walked into his room, changed into pajamas, brushed his teeth, set his alarm, and crawled into bed, all the while thinking about Rose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow!! Look at this!! Another chapter in just two days!! I'm on a roll!! YES!!! GOOD-BYE, WRITER'S BLOCK!!! HAHHAHAH!!!!!!! *waltzes around the room with… uh, her stuffed Pooh Bear!!* That's right! The queen of the clarinets has banned writer's block from her clarinety kingdom!! REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
